Look What I Found
by Inu the Stampede
Summary: That day I met Link I will never forget. It was a memorable experiance.


This is just another spur of the moment one shot, I hope. Zelda's PoV.

* * *

**_Look What I Found  
_** _Dark clouds form in front of the bright Sun over Hyrule. I looked around, I'm in the middle of Hyrule Field. A shadowy figure emerges from the depths of the Gerudo valley. It reaches over Hyrule trying to engulf its entirety. I nearly scream but a new light shinely brights. It's from the Kokiri Forest. A person comes from the light. It's a kid like me.  
  
" Help!" I plead. The kid looks at me, I can't see his face.  
  
A little light comes from under his hat. A fairy? He's from the Forest!  
  
The shadowy figure reaches out toward the fairy boy. The boy lifts a jewel above his head. The shadow screams painfully and disspates into nothing.  
  
" Thank you." A graciously say. I look toward the forest but the boy is gone...  
_

_

* * *

_ I wake up suddenly. I'm back in my bedroom. The sun shining through my window woke me up this morning just like any other day. There's a knock at my door, even without asking I know that it's Impa on the other side. Impa is my caretaker and the closest thing that I've ever had to a mother.  
  
" Zelda, may I enter?" Impa asks from the opposite side of the door.  
  
" Not yet, Impa. Let me dress."

* * *

Moments later I walk out of my room in a royal dress. Impa is sitting in a chair outside my bedroom door. She's had that there ever since she said I take to long to dress.  
  
" Your Highness," Impa speaks while standing. " King Ganondorf of the Gerudos is visiting today. It seems he's blessing us with his presence." she said with distaste, she dislikes Ganondorf as much as I.  
  
" I conquer. I'm glad to have him here." I said in the same tone as Impa. She smiled at me. Impa was happy that I hated someone, what a thought.  
  
Impa gestured with her hand for me to follow her. I did and we arrived shortly in my father's throne room. Her wore clothes that any noble would wear. On first look he would appear a kind, gentle-hearted man, but he was not. My father was quick to judge and always sees the glass half empty. I know that he's only bringing Ganondorf into our castle because he thinks we're stronger than him and his followers. In all honestly, I despise my father.  
  
" My daughter, as you know, Lord Ganondorf is coming today to pledge loyalty to us. I want nothing to go wrong so I want you to be on your best behavior. Agreed?" he declared in a superior tone to me. Big high and mighty man that would blame a failed negotiation on his daughter. Goddesses I wanted to say that then.  
  
I bowed with fake respect. " Yes father."  
  
Viscen, one of our guards, came into the throne room just then. He went to a knee as all guards did when they addressed the king.  
  
" My lord, King Ganondorf of the Gerudos has just arrived. He is oustide our door as I speak." Viscen told my father.  
  
" Send him in then." My dad ordered.  
  
" Father," I hastily started. " I want not to harm the negotiations. I'll take my leave now."  
  
I began to walk to the door. The doors opened to reveal Ganondorf. I got an odd and horrible feeling the moment I laid eyes on him.  
  
His clothes were dark black armor which had visible blood stains. Ganondorf had a pair of evil yellow eyes, his true intent shone apparent in his eyes. As I past him, my odd feeling grew stronger. He looked back at me in the corner of his eyes.  
  
As soon as I shut the doors behind me I rushed to my courtyard. I went up to the window and eavesdropped on the conversation.  
  
" Ganondorf, I ask of you why after years of claiming seperate from Hyrule that you want to pladge allegiance?" my father asked trying to look dignified.  
  
" Well King Harikian, I knew that my society of the Gerudos was fading while yours grew even more prosperous. I know that it's better for me and my people to be undr your rule." Ganondorf talked very smoothly. That sleezy rat! He's further inflating my father's ego so that he'll be blinded. I didn't expect anything less though.  
  
" Zelda, look what I found." I heard Impa from behind me. By now I am used to her sneaking around.  
  
" Not now Impa." I signal with my hand to go.  
  
" Let go of me you crazy old lady!!!" I hear.  
  
This catches my attention so I turn around. Impa his holding a boy my age in the air by the belt on his green tunic. I also see a fairy zooming around his head shouting in a shrill voice.  
  
Then I remember my dream. A boy with a fairy!  
  
Suddenly, everything seemed like it would be okay. 


End file.
